SPC27
is the 27th episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 368th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Hibiki and Kanade have thirty minutes before their hiking trip to save everyone from Mephisto's influences through use of radio signals. '' Summary Hibiki dreams she is in the Kingdom of Sweets when a voice awakens her. He reminds her that she has to prepare for the hike she, Kanade, and Ellen will be taking and she looks at the clock to find out she only has thirty minute to get ready, since Kanade told her to meet up at nine am. As she has a lot to do, Hibiki quickly gets up and gets ready to meet up. At Lucky Spoon, Kanade is busy doing the dishes now that she finished the prep work for something she was baking. She notes her timing is perfect while taking a second to observe it. Elsewhere, Mephisto tells the Trio Minor that they are really good at gathering the notes. Baritone claims within thirty minutes, the Melody of Sorrow is going to be complete and they take off, delightfully surprising him. Hummy is very excited and pays Ellen a visit. She is surprised to see several clothing within her room and she points out that she must hurry up to meet with the others. They note that six minutes have passed, with Hibiki eating, doing the dishes, then doing her hair while brushing her teeth before announcing she is finished. She then realizes that Hummy is missing and heads over to Kanade's as the time ticks down to nineteen minutes remaining. Meanwhile, Trio the Minor rides a bicycle in the air talking about Mephisto. Baritone then shows the rest a radio and they reach a station, where they decide to sing the Melody of Sorrow so that the rest of the world can listen. As Ellen is walking with Hummy she happens to spot them and gives chase to see what is going on. Hibiki meets up with Kanade and they head off to search for her after realizing she isn't with each other. The timer notes they have fourteen minutes left. The Trio Minor continue to head to the Radio Station as Ellen with Hummy chase after them. Ellen continues and Hummy separates from her to locate Hibiki and Kanade. When the girls arrive they don't find Hummy or Ellen, but they do find the Fairy Tones instead. The Fairy Tones decide not to tell the Cures a note has gone missing, and they notice how tired the girls seem before quickly leaving to try to locate their missing friends. After a while, Hibiki hears the voice again, leaving her really surprised again. They manage to find Hummy, and she informs them of what is going on. Worried, they quickly run to try to find Ellen and the Trio Minor as the timer notes eleven minutes. Ellen surprises the Trio and Baritone wastes no time to trap her so that she doesn't hinder them. Then he makes Negatone out of an antenna and explains the plan to Bassdrum and Falsetto. As they prepare to sing, Hibiki and Kanade arrive and free Ellen, allowing them to transform into Pretty Cure and fight. They quickly perform Music Rondo to defeat it and realize they forgot all about their hiking trip. After the Trio take off, the girls and Hummy do the same, heading to Kanade's place just as the stove timer ticks down from three seconds to zero. Kanade is quick to finish the cupcakes and they finish preparing to hike. Once more Hibiki hears the mysterious voice, but she shrugs it off and follows the others. Trivia *"Kachikachi" is "tick-tock", the sound of a ticking clock. *The "Kingdom of Sweets", a world which was created by Hibiki in her dreams, refers to Dessert Kingdom, which appears in ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!. **It shares its name with the main kingdom from Fresh Pretty Cure!. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Baritone *Bassdrum *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Hojo Dan *Minamino Souta *Shirabe Ako Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes